Adventures in Spare Change
by Windresss
Summary: Did I not say I was Back with a Vengeance!? Dive is in some sort of trouble....yeah, thats right....-some sort!!-


Author's Notes 5/26/02:  
Hey Everyone! Man, I was feeling so good after getting feedback for my other MD fic, "Never say Forever," that I just whipped this fun little short story out...just for he heck of it!  
  
A super big thanks to Ottercub, for taking the time to personally E-Mail me and to be concerned about how I have been. You're so very wonderful for thinking of me!   
  
I'd also loved to tip a hat to the circle of MD ficwriting regulars who are so great about reviewing my chapters: Angelfire, BlueMoonDuchess, Eiflin, Death Lord La, Ty, divesangel, Gohanzgirl, and Orenda! (woo, lotta names!)  
  
Oh, and Killslay, I'm glad you noticed that I took your suggestion to heart :) It actually made for some great additional story!  
  
Ok, so I've rambled enough. Lets get this Fic rollin'!  
  
~Windresss~  
  
*****  
  
Adventures in Spare Change.  
  
Nosedive Flashblade's breath came fast in his lungs, drawn in hurried gasps as he cast a furtive glance behind him. 'They're Gainin' on me...' His eyes glinted steel, brows furrowing a challenge to those pursuing him. If they were going to take him.... it wouldn't be alive...  
  
His feathered palms tightened on the reins, and he bent low over the racing horse's neck. A war cry escaped his beak as his booted heels drummed the sides of the galloping animal, wind deafening him to his own defiant yells.  
  
They were still gaining, getting so close he could feel the hot snort of their horses as they closed in behind him.   
  
"C'mon, boy...yah!"   
  
His stallion's eyes were wild, rolling in his head as his stride pushed the equine's very limits. Wind-gnarled skeins of mane whipped into Nosedive's face, stinging his cheeks. The young duck only squinted his eyes tighter and leaned further forward in the saddle, spurring the lathered animal onward.  
  
Abruptly the beast lurched, an unevenness of the ground causing it's large body to stumble before regaining a burst of speed. Dive, hopelessly thrown off balance, clung to the horse's neck, trying to regain his stirrup before he slid completely from the saddle.   
  
His stallion was wild with his distress, issuing a pleading whinny of alarm before struggling to accomplish more speed, careening wildly over the landscape.   
  
'...this isn't how this is supposed to go!' Dive could feel his grip slipping, his heart thudding in time with the deadly rythm of the horse's hooves upon the ground. Too late he reached for the reins, trying to pull the horse in before he fell to his certain death.  
  
The bit wrenched at the Equine's mouth, cutting into his gums cruelly, and enraging the wild creature. The Stallion tossed its head, body beginning to launch into leaping bucks, his path darting a jagged trail before them.  
  
NoseDive forgot his pursuers, gripping desperately at his horse's mane while the beast rebelled. His hold grew weaker... Weaker..  
  
The blonde Duck's shoulder hit the ground with an air stealing *thud* His remaining foot twisting in its stirrup, caught in the iron's grasp. The capture of his ankle continued to connect him to the venting animal, dragging his body alongside him as he galloped madly, no destination in mind. The savage animal wheeled from the foreign presence so near to him, striking out with his hooves as he discovered a second wind.   
  
Dive yelped, his arms lifting to protect him against the barrage of pounding hooves. He was certain he could not take much more of this, yet he could not reach his ankle to free his foot.   
  
Darkness began to crowd his vision....his throat constricted, cutting off the airway to precious oxygen....  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The thundering hoof beats and lurching stride of the animal faded, and NoseDive slowly became aware... 'I'm not dead...'   
  
He groaned, hands checking his sprawled figure for injuries...thankful that he found nothing irreplaceable...  
  
"Dive?" Someone calling his name...The young duck struggled to open his eyes, drawing a breath and choking on the dust stirred up by his state of consciousness.  
  
He slit his eyes open to see.......WildWing?  
  
He was holding a plug in his grip and wearing an irritated expression. "Dive, are you finished riding that stupid coin operated pony, yet??"  
  
Nosedive cringed, freeing his leg from the small rung of the 25 cents mechanical horse, and picking himself up off the ground.   
  
It was for the best anyhow. The people at the grocery store were starting to stare...  
  
***Heeheehee! Hope you liked that little field trip into craziness! I promise you'll be seeing the Epilogue to "Never Say Forever" SOON!*** 


End file.
